Super Smash Bros: WTF?
by Nekawaii
Summary: I've got ALL kinds of characters that are gonna be in this story, I've always wanted to see particular characters clash, and now they will! We got Sephiroth, Sonic, ALL the SSM: Brawl team will be in it! Read this if your bored, it won't help.
1. Introduction to Insanity

Super Smash Bros: WTF?

Chp1

As link swung his sword towards his opponents it gleamed in the sunlight. As Marth sped past his victims to get behind them so he could attack you could see the cheerfull weather bouncing off his shiny blue hair. As Roy acted like a totally idiot, you could see the pity in Kirby's face.

What a day it was in Melee Land.

Everyone was happy as they thoroughly delivered PWNage to all their friends and opponents.

As Link, Marth, Roy, and Kirby enjoyed the duel they were having, they were running out of time. Before they knew it the buzzer had rang and the winner was announced. As always, it was Roy.

"Wow, that was a good show of swordsmanship, Marth!" Link patted the blue-head on the back.

"I still don't understand why Roy always wins, all he does is sit there and play with the Pokeballs." Marth commented scratching the top of his head.

"Well, maybe its because he takes the least amount of damage or something."

Marth looked down as he scratched is head and then crossed his arms over his chest, "I'll bet thats it..."  
Link stopped listening to Marth after he saw Zelda preparing herself for the next match, she was teamed up with Samus against Falco and Pikachu.

"Hey, Princess!" Link shouted as he disappeared from Marth's side, and ended up right in front of Zelda.

She placed her hand on her chest with a wide-eyed expression and then calmed down once she saw link, "Oh, it's just you." She exhaled and continued to walk towards the arena moving herself around Link, but he stopped her again.

Marth was still talking, thinking that Link was around to listen and/or care. "I just wanted to wish you good luck on the next match, Princess. I hope you and Samus win, because I hear Falco and Pikachu make a horrible team, they are always fighting!." Link spoke as he started to imagine what they fought about.

_"NO NO NO! My name is NOT pika! My name is Falco, Faaaalcooooo, can you say Falco you freaky looking rat?" Falco shouted angrily._

_"Pika?" Pikachu responded_

_"FALCO"_

_"Pika!"_

_"Falco!"_

_"Pika pi!"_

_"Say, FALCO!"_

_"Pi...Ka... CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" Pikachu shouted as Lightning engulfed Falco, "Hows that for Falco, huh, bitch!" Pikachu started to kick at Falco's freshly crisp body._

Link snapped back into his senses shortly after that weird little skit disappeared from his head, he felt rather hungry for chicken now. "Anyways, good luck." He smiled at Zelda with the bishounen, tough, super sexy smile, and then returned to his normal goofy looking face after Zelda walked off.

The match started and Marth was still talking, when Link had realized he left Marth's side so suddenly, he quickly returned and pretended to daze off.

"And so that must mean that Ro... Oi! Link! Are you even listening?" Marth asked putting his hands on his hips and looking at Link. Links only reply was, "huh?"

"You dazed off again didn't you!" Marth shouted, "You need to stop doing that, because when it really counts, you are gonna daze off and miss a lot of important information."

"Hey, maybe you need to stop talking so much, use periods wisely." Link slyly commented.

Marth opened his mouth ready to either swallow Links head or bash Link with another insult, but before he could, suddenly the lights went off. They were on the character selection floor with all the other characters waiting to be chosen for a match and then everything went dark. Everyone currently in a match paused in fear. Marth felt something moist. He wasn't sure whether Link was crying or if he pissed himself.

Suddenly the lights, the T.V.s everything went back on, and with it, a song started to play, it was (Mucho Mambo) Sway by Shaft.

Link and Marth stared blankly at each other as the snazzy music played. "What in Ganondorf's Castle was THAT!?!" Link shouted as he saw all the other characters just as confused, "Who the fuck is Ganandorf?" Marth spoke in a low voice as Link got up off the floor walked foward.

"I'm Ganandorf." Marth heard a voice behind. He slowly turned picking himself up a little and then quickly caught up with link after a few seconds of screaming horribly at the sight of the villain.

"Why does everyone scream when they see me? Am I that hideous...?" Ganon started to cry softly.

Bowser came up behind Ganon and turned him towards himself and wiped his tears, "No, Ganon, you are beautiful, no matter what anyone says." They started leaning in towards eachother and then the writer quickly changed the subject before it got way too gross. Even by this stories standards.

Link looked around the Character lobby, A very nice lobby indeed, the floor was a silverish kind of mirror like pattern, and so were the walls and roof, and there were lots of lights, and sofa's with tables next to and in front of them and lamps on the tables, and T.V.s so they could watch the matches. A very nice place indeed, but what could have caused the power shortage? Not even when the GameCube was turned off would that happen.

"Well it looks like its not much a cause for concern. Right, Link?" Marth turned to look at the blonde that was behind him only to see Link entranced with his reflection on the floor. "What is that?" Link asked as he scratched at the reflection.

Marth put his hand up to his forehead and shook his head, "There's no hope for him, when he's battling everyone would confuse him for a smart, talented, gorgeous warrior, but if they were to see him like this, boy would their opinion CHANGE." Marth commented to himself as he left the elf to play with his reflection.

Marth walked through the lobby and then something caught his attention in the corner of his eye. It was a figure slowly trying to get up as if it had fallen from a really high place.

"Excuse me!" Marth shouted as he ran up to the figure, "Who are you?" He asked as the figure slowly turned around.

* * *

BWAHAHAHA! Have I crippled you MENTALLY yet? If not, then wait up for Chapter 2! Its even weirder.And as soon as I know ALL the characters that are gonna be in SSM: Brawl, I'm going to add them in too! HAH HAH HAH!  
I'm adding in A LOT of characters bwahahaha.

Thanks for reading nn


	2. The Insanity awaits

Chapter 2

The figure looked down at him as if surprised that Marth had no idea who he was.

"Marth, hey, Marth! Look! its my friend Josh!" Link shouted as he ran up to the two, "He lives in the floor." Link whispered almost like he didnt want the reflection to 'hear' what he said.  
Marth rolled his eyes and turned back to the giant, "Back to business." he commented.  
"I am Sephiroth, who the hell are you, and where am I?" Sephiroth looked down at Marth, his white hair gleaming in the bright lights of the lobby.  
"I'm Marth, and that idiot playing with his reflection is Link, this is the character lobby for Super Smash Brothers Melee."  
"Wait, then how the hell did I get here?! There is no way Nintendo got a license from Square Enix to allow my beautiful face into one of these low level games." Sephiroth looked around.

Meanwhile in real life

_"Hey James, you unlocked Sephiroth?!" a guy shouted as he looked through the characters.  
"No way, Jerry!" a girl turned quickly to look at the T.V.  
"Yeah for real Abby, Sephiroth is right here, see?!" Jerry shouted.  
"That is WAY COOL! How'd you do that James?" Abby shouted.  
"Eh?" James commented not knowing what the hell they were talking about.  
Back to the game_

The giant T.V. in the lobby announced the next match, Sephiroth versus Team Ness.

"What the?" Sephiroth shouted nearly laughing as Team Ness crawled out of some hole in the wall.  
"They expect ME to fight THEM and for it to be a good match? Just one swing of my sword and we got dinner!" Sephiroth shouted.Marth did some hand gestures trying to make Sephiroth quiet down, "Shhhh! Don't say stuff like that! They'll hand your ass to you if you aren't careful!" he shouted back in a low shouting tone."Ahahahaha! Hand MY ass to ME? I'd like to see them TRY! Where do I go to battle these midgets?" Sephiroth asked. Marth looked around and decided to guide him to the Teleporter In the very middle of the lobby. Marth whistled trying to catch Links attention and then gradually gave up.

They walked towards the massive silver thing surrounded by steel walls in the center of the lobby. "Transport here and they'll stick you in the arena that the user chose." Marth gestured towards the teleporter.

"Man, to think a few minutes ago I was kicking Sora's ass, and now I'm here, about to face four midgets with baseball bats. Wow, thats intimidating, they should be cowaring at my mere vibe, I will make them tremble, they will know my name! They will never live to regret this decision, they will... EY!" Marth pushed Sephiroth into the teleporter looking away with a sarcastic look. "And I thought I talked a lot." Marth muttered.

"You do." Link attempted to say with a mouth full of... something.

"What in the hell is in your mouth Link? You didn't find something else on the floor did you?" Marth asked.

"I would **never** eat something off of the dirty floor! Roy said it was a Mexican dish. He said its good for my growing bones."

"You don't have any bones Link, you pulled most of them out a few years ago remember?"

"Oh yeah, but still it tastes good."

"Spit it out."

"Awwww... Noooo..." Link whined.

"Spit it **out**!" Marth shouted coarsely.

Link spit what he was chewing on out onto the floor and Marth looked at it.  
"Its a... Chocolate covered Great ball...? YOU WERE EATING A CHOCOLATE COVERED GREAT BALL! And you made holes and dents in it!? Can't you tell if something isn't edible!?"

"Isn't... edible?" Link started to tear up.

Marth exhaled deeply and rolled his eyes. He turned to look at a T.V. to see how Sephiroth was doing in his battle.

"Hey, Link, check it out, Sephiroth is actually winnin..." Marth paused because all the lights went off again. Everything got quiet.

* * *

Ooooh! whats gonna happen next! D: squeals n.n 


End file.
